rippertalesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Typh747/Origin or Rig
Well, at first I had been playing assasssins creed, originally going for a sort of Altair dodge and hit sort of action. But hes really the wrong period for the Victorian England. Plus I would have to take the Outside hindrance, complicating matters. So around that time, the only person who would dodge weave would be a theif so i went for a person such as Skinner from the League but this character was too flimsy for me to play, besides I was after a nitty gritty fighter in the middle of it all but I like the mannerisms of Skiner and his accent. So the Gm advised me that boxers or pugilists, so I started to design in my head the face and attriubtes (not game ones) to fit the shadow and voice of Skinner. Another thing was my previous characters where always quite timid and cautious, so this was goign to be dramatically different. So my guy needed to be a medium/heavy weight build in image. This made me immediately think of Denton Van Zan, the roguh and ready "lets go and kill things now" dragon slayer in "Reign of Fire" played by Matthew McConaughey. So tis gave me a rough image of Rig. Im also a fan of "The Transporter" played by Jason Stratham, and he was also of a similar accent to my idea of Rig. So I thought for Rig to be Agreesive he shoudl be bald with rough stuble. So attribute wise. i wanted this guy to only fight with his only trusted weapons, his hands. The background I designed for him, he relies on them solely to get himself out of jams. The Gm in turn gave me the slugger edge. I needed Rig to show his experience of boxing so I gave him a high agility rating to give him a big boost to his Fighting Die and his parry, because he would be in the thick of it. Next we knew he was always loojkign for fights beause this was his proffession, so he had to be aggressive enough to get this to work properly. Bloodthirsty and Berzerk were perfect for him. As a boxer he'd be able to read body language and spot weakness in hand to hand defense, so most times First strike would show his keen observation of body language. My aim with him was to not be a one hit wonder, this guy was designed to take a beating (as I later found out the GM has been using every opportunity to test this), so his strength die started as d6 and i have only raised it to d8 2 advances ago in novice. His smarts (d4) will never be increased, so I can get berzerk off as much as possible. With the guy mainly taking shape, I thought of the background that it was his own personal war on the cabal, the people who double crossed him. Rig became quite deependant on his audience and got more confidence from the crowds, so the fact someoen was cheating to beat him and sending a beast in to kill him, just furthers his standing in society. I wanted someone who was not good at the talking, mainly due to my other chacrters are some way the persudsion charactors and Im not very good at them :P Category:Blog posts